


Dorm 118

by tvheit



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bobby is the ever suffering RA, Buck Hen Chim are all roommates, Dialogue Heavy, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, I understand your pain, Is this based off my own experiences? Somewhat, Maddie's also in the building but she's smart enough to not live with Buck, One-Shot, Who knows I might write more, complete for now but who knows maybe i'll write more, eddie diaz makes an entrance in chapter 2 and thats about it, this goes out ot all of those college kids who have gotten woken up by false fire alarms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvheit/pseuds/tvheit
Summary: “This is bullying,” Buck announces, “I’m being bullied. Name one thing I have done that negatively impacted our dorm.”“Ali moved out because you had drunk sex with her and then destroyed her final design model trying to sneak out in the morning to your room,” Hen says.“You forgot your keys and decided the best course of action was to scale the building and break in. Through my window.” Chimney says.“You got us written up for housing a stray cat which wasn’t actually a stray, and the police nearly got involved,” Hen adds.





	1. Chapter 1

Buck wakes up to the fire alarm going off.

“Shit,” he groans, shoving the pillow over his head to try and muffle the incessant beeping.

“Evacuate,” the robotic female voice says helpfully, “Evacuate." 

After a few seconds, Buck decides whatever sleep he was trying to get wasn’t worth it. He gets up, throws on a jacket, grabs his phone, and walks out of his room into the shared space. As he enters, he sees Hen leaving her room from the other end of the living room. She nods to him as they walk out together.

“Know who set it off?” She asks him as they follow the slow stream of students dragging their feet out of the residential building.

“Not a clue,” Buck says, craning his neck to see if Maddie was around, “What time is it?” He looks down at his phone. _2:14 AM_, the display reads helpfully. Buck sighs.

“This better be a real fire, waking us up at this time,” he says as they reach the meeting point. He finally spots Maddie and Chimney, leaning against the fence and laughing at each other.

“Hey, lovebirds!” He yells, waving his arms and nearly clocking Hen in the face. They both turn to look at him, and Maddie rolls her eyes. “Out late tonight?”

“Just got back, actually,” Maddie says, “We went to karaoke.”

“That’s lame,” Buck tells her. She shoves his shoulder.

“Look, just because nobody wanted to hear you bawling your eyes out to Kelly Clarkson –”

“Hey, she’s an emotional singer, okay, you can’t just sing normally to her –”

“- Doesn’t mean karaoke is lame. It just you.”

“Ouch,” Buck says. “That hurts, Maddie. I’m gonna tell mom.”

“She’ll tell you you’re lame too.”

“Bobby!” Hen calls out, and they all turn to see their RA come down the stairs with a clipboard.

“Hey, dad!” Buck says cheekily, and the older man just raises an eyebrow at him.

“I signed up to help you guys settle in, not adopt you,” Bobby tells them. Buck makes a sad, droopy face in retaliation.

“What’s the cause?” Hen butts in, waving Buck off. Bobby sighs, looks at his clipboard.

“Not a drill, sadly,” he says, “Someone was frying fish and the pan caught on fire, and they had the genius idea of bringing it out into the hallway, where the smoke alarms are.”

“Frying fish?” Buck says.

“At two in the morning?” Hen says.

“Don’t ask me,” Bobby says, shoulders sagging, “I’m just the guy who has to deal with it when the fire engines show up.”

“Speaking of,” Chimney says, looking up as the tell-tale sound of sirens blare out, and the lights bathe the block in red and blue. Bobby sighs yet again, and dips out to approach them. 

“You ever think he’s working too hard?” Chimney asks, as they watch Bobby wait for the fire captain to disembark. 

“It’s because he has to deal with your dorm,” Maddie says, and Chimney swats her playfully.

“Hey, that’s uncalled for,” Buck tells his sister, puffing out his chest, “We’re the best dorm. We won almost everything during orientation.”

“You lost the spelling competition,” Maddie replies, “Because you couldn’t spell decision.”

“Buck’s the weak link,” Chimney says, “Don’t listen to him.”

“This is bullying,” Buck announces, “I’m being bullied. Name one thing I have done that negatively impacted our dorm.”

“Ali moved out because you had drunk sex with her and then destroyed her final design model trying to sneak out in the morning to your room,” Hen says.

“You forgot your keys and decided the best course of action was to scale the building and break in. Through my window.” Chimney says.

“You got us written up for housing a stray cat which wasn’t actually a stray, and the police nearly got involved,” Hen adds. Buck puts his hands up in surrender.

“Okay, okay.” He whines, “Stop it. At least I haven’t set off any alarms.”

“Yet,” Maddie scoffs at him. Buck sticks his tongue out of his mouth. He doesn’t care if it’s childish.

“All clear,” Bobby’s voice carries over them all, and there’s a collective release of tension as the students turn to go back into the building.

“Thank god,” Buck stretches, squinting at his phone. _2:43 AM_. He’s not going to fall back to sleep that easily. “Glad I don’t have a morning lecture.”

“Yeah, not all of us do an arts degree,” Hen says.

“Hey, just because you both chose to do paramedics doesn’t mean you get to shit on arts students.”

“Buck, you’re in your second year of college and you’ve switched majors four times,” Hen says, “You were going to be a _psychologist_.”

“Yeah, well, now I’m doing international politics,” Buck huffs as they push their way back into their hallway.

“Do you even know what international politics is?” Chimney asks, “Or are you just doing it because Abby’s also doing it?”

“Look, shut up,” Buck says, flushing. “It’s interesting, okay? And romantic. The whole doing the same course as your girlfriend thing.”

“Buck,” Hen puts her hand on his shoulder, not unkindly, “She left for Ireland a year ago. She hasn’t replied to your texts in three months. She’s doing a Masters.”

“Stop it,” Buck grumbles as he starts to pat down his pockets. “Oh, damn.”

“What?” Chimney says. 

“I didn't grab my keys,” Buck replies, “It’s okay though, you guys are here.”

“Uh, yeah. About that,” Chimney says, and Buck gets a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“About what?”

“I thought you guys would still be up. At least Hen,” Chimney says, shrugging, “Didn’t bring mine.”

“Hen?” They all turn to look at her. Hen blinks.

“Oh. Me. Well, funny story. I may have forgotten mine as well.”

“Let me get this straight,” Buck says, gesturing at them, “We all forgot our keys. And now we have no way of getting back into the dorm.”

“How astute, Sherlock,” Maddie rolls her eyes, “Look, I have a lecture tomorrow morning and I’m TA for it, so I gotta head. Good night, Chim, Hen.”

“Good night,” Chim and Hen say as Buck says, “Hey, what about me?”

Maddie lets out an exaggerated sigh as she turns to walk off. “Good night, Buck. Want a bed time story to go along with it?”

“Don’t be rude. You know what?” He calls after her retreating back, “Bad night, Maddie.”

She flips him off, not even bothering to stop or turn around.

Buck sighs. Looks up at his roommates. Hen and Chimney look at him, and then each other.

There’s a beat of silence.

“Last one to Bobby’s room has to ask him for the keys!” Hen suddenly hollers, and takes off, Chimney hot on her heels.

“Fuck!” Buck swears, caught off guard, and sprints after them. “This_ is _bullying!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they were roommates (oh my god they were roommates)

“We’re getting a new roommate,” Hen announces, banging Buck’s door open at 9 A.M, Chimney behind her. Buck shoves his head into a pillow and throws another at her, missing by a mile.

“I don’t care,” he shouts, “Let me _sleep_.”

“Nope,” Chimney says, ignoring Buck’s protests as he drags the covers off him, “Bobby’s invited us to breakfast. All of us.”

Buck grumbles, but he knows he’d be stupid to turn down a meal from Bobby. He rolls out of bed, grabbing a pair of jeans off the floor.

“Hurry up,” Chimney says, watching him struggle to pull them on, “I want bacon.”

“I’ll show you bacon,” Buck mutters, finally zipping up his pants and grabbing his phone – and this time, also his keys – off the nightstand.

“Come on, move it,” Hen says, and they leave the apartment to make their way down to Bobby’s room. As an RA, he gets his own little studio on the ground floor. Buck raps on the door when they arrive, and moments later Bobby’s opening it, wearing a flowery apron that says _Don’t touch the cook_ and smelling like bacon. Buck’s stomach gives a little growl.

“Come on in,” Bobby says. Chimney sniffs the air and lets out a satisfied sigh as they crowd into the apartment.

“Why are you studying finance?” He asks Bobby, leaning on the tiny kitchen island and looking at the pile of bacon, eggs, and sausages on it. Buck reaches out to swipe a sausage, but gets his hand smartly swatted away by Bobby.

“Because culinary school is expensive,” Bobby replies, opening a cupboard and pulling out plates. “Buck, if you touch anything with you grubby hands I’ll cut them off, is that clear?”

Buck retracts his hand from the plate. “Crystal.”

“Good,” Bobby smiles, putting down cutlery.

“Wow,” Hen says, “I don’t think I’ve seen a proper fork since the start of the semester.”

“You guys don’t have cutlery?” Bobby asks. Buck scoffs.

“What, you think we’re made of money?” He says, grabbing a fork and spearing a sausage, four pieces of bacon, and half a sunny side up. Bobby just looks at him disapprovingly as he shoves it all into his mouth at once.

“Hen bought a cup of instant noodles once,” Chimney says, heaping food onto his plate like a more put together member of society, “It came with one of those shitty plastic forks. We’ve just been sharing it ever since.”

“You all concern me,” Bobby tells them kindly, just as another knock sounds at the door.

“Who is it?” Buck tries to say, but his mouth is full, so it comes out more like “Whmm ishht?”

“Gross, dude, chew,” Chimney says as Bobby unlocks the door.

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” a voice drifts in, and Buck looks up just in time to see an incredibly handsome man walk in, carrying a duffel bag. Beside him, Chimney lets out a low whistle.

“118, this is Eddie Diaz, your new roommate,” Bobby says. Chimney and Hen raise their hands in greeting, and Buck attempts to do the same but ends up swallowing into his lungs instead and starts to violently cough.

“That’s Hen, Chimney, and the idiot choking because he hasn’t learnt that he has a gag reflex is Buck,” Bobby says and Chimney pats Buck on the back and Hen turns around to the tap to get him some water.

“Hey, Eddie,” Hen says, smiling at him as she slides a glass under Buck, “Welcome to the 118.”

Eddie looks at them amusedly, eyes lingering on Buck hacking up his internal organs.

“Nice to meet you guys too,” he says, still standing awkwardly, “Is Buck okay?”

“He will be,” Bobby says, and gestures to the island, “Sit down, have some food.”

* * *

Eddie Diaz is a transfer student from Texas, studying mechanical engineering. He fits into the 118 routine incredibly well. Buck doesn’t know why he rubs him the wrong way.

“I don’t know, man,” he tells Maddie, sitting on her couch as he listens to the muffled yells of her roommate Josh arguing with his boyfriend over the phone coming from the other room, “He’s just fitting in too well. You know? Like, we’re his seniors. He should show us some respect.”

“Evan,” Maddie says, “He’s older than you.”

“But he’s a first year,” Buck argues, crossing his arms. “There are rules, Maddie. College is a warzone.”

“It really isn’t,” Maddie replies with a sigh. “Look, it’s not a competition. He’s nice, he’s not obnoxious, that’s it, isn’t it? What more do you want?”

“I don’t know,” Buck frowns, “It’s just weird, okay? We’ve done fine without another roommate for what, a month now?”

“The building’s going to take in tenants as long as it means they get money,” Maddie says. Something thuds against Josh’s door, and they both turn to look at it.

“Yeah, I guess,” He says, still frowning, “Wonder why he’s joining so late. Not like he’s a veteran or anything.”

“Different people have different chances in life,” Maddie says, “Why are you so nosy, anyway?”

“I’m not nosy,” Buck tells her, “I’m just curious about our mysterious new roomie.”

“Right,” Maddie laughs, “Look, just get to know him, alright? Ask him to go get groceries with you or something. Maybe you’ll find common interests.”

Something glass shatters in Josh’s room. They both still.

“Okay,” Maddie says slowly, getting up and off the couch, “I think I’m going to talk to Josh.”

“Yeah, you do that,” Buck says, raising an eyebrow at the door.

* * *

Buck takes the stairs down, two at a time, and manages to walk into their dorm just in time to catch the tail-end of a conversation floating out of Eddie’s room.

“– Miss you too, Christopher. Be good to _abuela_ for me, okay?”

_Christopher?_ Buck mouths to himself.

“Hey,” He calls out, deciding to pretend like he didn’t hear anything, “Anyone here?”

There’s a pause, and then Eddie comes out of his room. His hair is wet, and there’s a towel around his neck, like he just got out of the shower. He’s got a tank and shorts on, at least. Buck swallows. When he gets out of the shower he looks like a drowned rat. Eddie just looks nice. It’s kind of unfair.

“Hey, Buck. What’s up?” Eddie says, and he just sounds soft. Buck sighs internally.

“I’m, uh, going to get groceries. For dinner. You could come, if you want,” He says, and Eddie blinks, surprised, before breaking out into a smile. 

“Yeah, sure,” he says, turning and going back into his room, “Let me get dressed. What are you thinking of making?" 

Buck hadn’t thought that far. “Honestly, I just go to the store and grab whatever my gut instinct says is a winner.”

Eddie laughs in the other room. Buck squints at the communal whiteboard they have on the fridge for writing down notes to each other, wondering if their other two roommates had any cravings.

_GET TOILET PAPER_, Hen has written in all caps. There’s a squiggly drawing next to it that looks like either a thumbs up or thumbs down. Buck can’t tell. Chimney is shit at drawing. 

“Looks like we’re getting toilet paper,” He says.

“For dinner?” Eddie replies, tugging down his shirt as he walks back into the living room.

“I – What? No,” Buck tries to backtrack, and Eddie just grins.

“I’m just playing with you, brother,” He says. “Look, I got a few recipes up my sleeve. We could surprise the other two with some actual cooking.”

“Sounds great,” Buck says, surprised himself. He’s vaguely aware that this is the first one-on-one conversation with Eddie he’s ever had, and it’s not unpleasant. If anything, it’s the opposite.

Then he remembers their lack of utensils. 

“Eddie?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you wanna help me rob Bobby?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied im not strong here's eddie diaz

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in university, exams are coming up, I'm losing my mind
> 
> Also fun fact, this is the only thing I've ever written that is under 10k but only because I'm not strong enough to continue it lmao


End file.
